1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receivers used in rifles which receivers have seating surfaces against which bolt lugs are positioned and to the method of manufacture of the receiver with such seating surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Prior rifle receivers have had spaced apart lug seating surfaces which were so positioned that manufacture of the receiver including the lug seats required numerous operational steps and often meeting required tolerances was difficult.
The present invention overcomes weaknesses of the prior art by providing a new receiver and method of manufacture.